Pop-click noise is an unwanted transient signal in audio-band, resulting from enabling or disabling of one or more amplifiers of an audio system, which can be reproduced in a speaker or a headphone of the audio system. In many audio systems (e.g., hand-held devices), which depend on battery as their power source, saving power is crucial for longer battery life. The power saving may be achieved by disabling some of the functioning blocks when they are not required. Such a design practice can potentially end-up with creating pop-click noise which needs to be addressed properly.